Quiebre
by Taylor Rowan
Summary: Y luego de pensarlo mucho, no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se sentía así. Poco tiempo después le era indispensable hablar con ella a menos un par de palabras. Ya se le hacían lejanos los días en que no estaba enamorado de ella. OneShot RockSmashShipping


Hola! Bienvenidos a mi super feliz publicación del primer RockSmash en español *baila*.

Una parte fue escrita mientras escribía el premio de Ravie (falta poco...), otra parte fue escrita mientras escuchaba la canción Hallelujah de Bon Jovi.

Se podría decir que es un pequeño regalo para todas las personas que lean Cheat y se están muriendo por ver más RockSmash. Aunque sospecho que esto no era lo que en verdad querían -.-U

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran mios sería algo así como un _todos con todos._

Disfruten.

* * *

― _Solo mírala ― dijo su amigo. Él, a regañadientes, lo hizo. Giró su cabeza y centró su atención a la chica sentada en diagonal a él. Su cabello tenía su característico peinado, tenía el rostro serio, la nariz fruncida. Se veía concentrada en las palabras de Winona a la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones. Bajó su mirada a su boca, también fruncida y siguió pasando. Observó su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus brazos y sus manos. Llegó a la conclusión de que era una persona pequeña. Ella era una chica bajita y de cuerpo pequeño, él, con su fuerza, fácilmente podría levantarla._

― _¿Y qué notaste? ― Preguntó Wallace, insistente._

― _Qué podría levantarla fácilmente._

― _¿Enserio? ― Exclamó Wallace, irónico y enojado, levantándose de su asiento y llamando la atención de todos._

― _Wallace, ¿Podrías callarte y sentarte? ― Pidió Winona con voz cansada. Wallace asintió ligeramente sonrojado por su impulsividad._

― _Tonto ― dijo suavemente Brawly riéndose de la ridiculez de su amigo._

― _Cállate ― masculló, y luego de un rato agregó: ― ¿Y lo notaste? ― Brawly negó ―. Ella está enamorada de ti, ¿es que no lo ves?_

_Y la miró otra vez. Pero esta vez notó sus gestos. Como suavizaba su ceño fruncido al sentir la mirada de él, como se ponía nerviosa con su insistente mirada, como empezaba a sonrojarse lentamente, como se levantaba completamente roja y le gritaba "¡Deja de mirarme!"… Brawly parpadeó. Roxanne le había gritado eso en medio de la reunión y había salido rápidamente del salón de reuniones de los líderes de Hoenn. Brawly analizó lo recién sucedido y las palabras de Wallace; llegó a una conclusión: Roxanne estaba enamorada de él… U odiaba que la miraran fijamente. Ambas eran opciones muy tangibles._

_Terminada la reunión, él se encontró con Roxanne en la puerta. Pudo haber dicho muchas cosas, pudo haberse presentado (ya que nunca habían sido presentados formalmente), ó pudo haber dicho hola._

― _¿Quiéres que salgamos el sábado? ― Pero Brawly comenzó su primera conversación con Roxanne invitándola a salir._

― _No._

Y así había comenzado la pequeña odisea de Brawly por invitar a Roxanne a salir. La chica siempre le había respondido con liso y llano no. Desde hacía diez meses que hacían lo mismo, Brawly la invitaba, ella decía que no. Nunca habían tenido ninguna otra conversación de por medio. Brawly nunca le había preguntado por su supuesto enamoramiento hacia él, ni ella había dado ninguna señal.

Por otro lado, Wallace era un silencio espectador del estúpido espectáculo que daban los dos. Era sinceramente agotador verlos. Claro que Wallace, como loca casamentera que era, solo esperaba el momento indicado para intervenir: cuando algunos de los dos pidiera ayuda. Pero ya diez meses era exagerado.

― ¿Has pensado tan solo en hablar con ella, en vez de invitarla incasablemente?

― ¿Por qué preguntas? ― Devolvió Brawly desinteresado.

Wallace fingió pensarlo ―. Porque llevas casi un año invitándola a salir, y no la conoces.

― ¿Y qué sabes si quiero conocerla ó no?

― ¿Entonces por qué la invitas a salir si ella no te interesa, genio?

Y, en contra de toda lógica, Brawly pensó en la pregunta de Wallace: ¿Por qué quería salir con ella?

Sinceramente, nunca se había preguntado eso en los últimos meses. Claro que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Pero, a veces, hay respuestas que no llegan cuando uno las quiere.

Entonces, Brawly siguió el consejo de Wallace.

― Roxanne…

― No. ― Dijo cortante, si escuchar los que él diría.

― Espera, Roxanne ― la detuvo antes de que se fuera. ― Yo quería… Preguntarte… aam… ¿Cómo… estás? ― Brawly no tenía ni idea de cómo interactuar con ella. Pero había empezado bien.

Roxanne se paró delante de él y lo miró sorprendida. Lo escudriñó buscando alguna intención escondida; al ser una pregunta sincera, su rostro se relajó y respondió.

― Bien.

Y se fue. Él estuvo a punto de detenerla, pero consideró que no tenía ningún otro tema de conversación, entonces la dejó ir.

El tiempo seguía pasando, ahora intercambiaban un saludo y algunas preguntas cuando se veían. Por supuesto que Brawly no había dejado de lado el invitarla a cada tanto a salir, aunque Roxanne respondía de manera más amena. Lentamente, su relación fue cambiando, todos lo días se veían, hablaban de muchas cosas triviales. Pero un día, Wallace repitió esas curiosas palabras: _Sólo mírala._

Fue en ese momento. Cuando abrió los ojos y la miró. Sintió como si los ángeles le cantaran dentro de su cabeza y lo único que atinó a hacer era mirarla embelesado. Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Roxanne. Y luego de pensarlo mucho, no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo se sentía así. Poco tiempo después le era indispensable hablar con ella a menos un par de palabras. Ya se le hacían lejanos los días en que no estaba enamorado de ella.

Luego de unos meses, finalmente se lo dijo. Ella le sonrió con su boca, con sus ojos y con su alma, porque también le correspondía. Brawly se sentía en las nubes. Todos los días estaban juntos. Se besaban, se abrazaban ó solo pasaban las horas en compañía del otro, porque sí, estaban horas y horas juntos. Nunca se aburrían, siempre encontraban algo nuevo en su compañero que provocaba que se enamoraran aún más. Todo ese tiempo juntos fue glorioso.

Pero en algún momento, algo se perdió. Y nunca descubrieron qué. Solo les quedaba ir y venir hasta resolverlo. Porque eran indispensables en la vida del otro.

* * *

¿Alguna crítica?

A continuación voy a citar a mi querida Hayden: **A favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos sin comentar, es como manosearme la lola y salir corriendo.**

* * *

También comento que el foro tiene su actividad de marzo, cualquiera es bienvenido de participar :DD [link en mi perfil].

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
